For Your Entertainment
by I'm.In.The.Buisness.Of.MISERY
Summary: Barney decides it's time to spice up his and Bill's sex life... with handcuffs. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.


It had been exactly two months and four days since Barney and Bill had begun dating. Barney had come out and told his four best friends about one month into the relationship. It bothered him a little bit that none of them really seemed that surprised, but he pushed that out of his mind. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Not any of the blonde bimbos that he'd slept with. Bill was different; he made Barney feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Barney smiled happily and turned around on the bar stool, grabbing a blushing Bill's tie and pulling him in for a short, sweet kiss.

Carl the bartender just shook his head and went out back. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Barney, or that he disapproved of Barney being gay, he just couldn't believe Barney Stinson of all people was in a committed relationship.

Bill grabbed Barney's hand and pulled him to the booth where they all sat. Seconds after Lily, Marshall, Ted and Robin walked in and sat down beside them. It was like a "triple date"; Ted and Robin where finally back together, and Lily and Marshall were still as happy as ever. Lily smiled awkwardly at Bill, her ex boyfriend. It was always a tiny bit awkward between the two of them for the first few minutes before they got alcohol into them.

It didn't take much to get Bill drunk, and after his third or fourth drink his hand was sliding up and down Barney's thigh. Barney just grinned and grabbed his hand, holding tight and kissing him on the cheek. Bill giggled and rested his head in the crook of Barney's neck.

"Aww guys, Marshall and I have officially been replaced as cutest couple," Lily grinned as she pointed to Barney and Bill. Barney just smiled a cute smile and looked down at their hands. Lily, Marshall, Robin and Ted still couldn't believe this was the same Barney that they had spent the past few years with. Barney never smiled cutely, he never voluntarily held hands and he never, ever looked lovingly at another person. But they were happy for him; they knew it had been hard for him to admit his feelings to himself, let alone to his friends.

The bar was beginning to empty and pretty soon Bill, Barney and a few drunken girls were the only ones left. Barney was about to wake the tipsy Bill up and take him home when _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert came on. That song always got to Barney, it made him think of all the things he could do to Bill. Sure they had had sex before, but it was always gentle and loving, he was always careful not to hurt Bill.

All of a sudden Bill's hand was back on Barney's thigh, getting higher and higher. Barney could see a glint of something in Bill's eyes before he smashed their lips together.

"Cab. Now." Barney hissed, when he finally broke away from the kiss and managed to gulp in a breath.

Back in Barney's apartment Barney had Bill pressed against his bedroom door, kissing him slowly, lightly running his fingers down the drunken mans chest. Bill managed to moan out "B-barney, stop...teasing.."

"What do you want baby?" Barney smirked, sliding his fingers over Bill's erection, watching his eyes widen and his mouth drop a tiny bit.

"Bed.. now.. you.. i-inside me" Bill managed to stutter out, the alcohol and feelings Barney was giving him making it difficult for him to think straight, let alone form coherent sentences. Barney grinned and pushed Bill onto the king sized bed, pinning his hands above his head before falling on top of him. Barney began sucking on Bill's jaw before rolling over and reaching into his bedside table draws before pulling out a condom, lube, handcuffs and scissors.

He looked at Bill's face, making sure there was no hesitation or fear in his eyes. Bill just grinned and giggled before leaning into Barney's side, kissing his lips before waiting to see what Barney's plan was for tonight.

Barney hooked one of the handcuffs onto Bills left wrist, slipped it behind a bar on his headboard then attached the other cuff to his right wrist before moving to sit in Bill's lap. Bill groaned and bucked his hips, trying to cause friction even though they were both fully clothed. Barney grinned wickedly and pinched his nipple, making him sit still. Barney grabbed the scissors and began to cut off his boyfriends shirt, letting the cold metal just brush against Bill's stomach making him gasp and pull against his cuffs. He needed to kiss Barney, he needed Barney inside him, and he couldn't take anymore of this teasing.

"Baaaarneyy," Bill moaned as his shirt fell off and Barney's lips attached to one of his nipples, teeth grazing it just hard enough to make him wince in pain. Yet it felt so good, he had never seen this side of Barney before. It was incredibly hot. Bill watched Barney intensely as he kissed and sucked his way down to Bill's belt before slipping it off and pulling down his pants and boxes in one swift movement. He threw them to the ground and quickly removed his clothes before teasingly sliding his fingers over Bill's body, watching the other man writhe in pleasure and strain against the cuffs that held him in place.

"Fuck Barney, no more, please, just fuck me already!" Bill groaned desperately. Barney loved how horny Bill got when he was drunk. It was actually quite cute.

Barney laughed and removed the handcuffs and flipped Bill over. "Okay, okay baby boy. Just let me get you ready."

"No," Bill grunted, "Just fuck me now. Please!"

Barney was unsure, but Bill would stop him if it hurt too badly so he slid the condom onto his stiff dick and coated it with lube before pulling Bill up onto his knees and sliding into him.

"Ngggh," Bill groaned, pushing himself into Barney. He groaned as Barney made patterns on his hip with his fingertips. His body was tingling all over.

"Harder baby," he managed to grunt out and Barney happily obliged before wrapping his hand around Bill's cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god. Fuck. Yes. Barney I'm gunna.. I'm gunna" Bill stuttered before screaming Barney's name as he came. Barney felt Bill tighten around him and he moaned Bill's name as he came.

Barney pulled out slowly and felt Bill wince. Barney kissed his shoulder lovingly before laying down and pulling the other man down beside him. Bill cuddled into Barney's side.

"I love you.." he whispered and wrapped his arm around Barney's waist.

"I love you to baby, so much," Barney sighed contently, kissing his boyfriend once more on the lips before they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
